1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a spectral distribution of a translucent printed product produced with a printing device, which comprises an illumination means for illuminating the printed product, an optoelectronic measuring means for measuring the transmittance value of at least one section of the spectrum of the light transmitted trough the printed product, an optical dispersing means for dispersing the wavelengths of the transmitted light, and a light entry gap plane that is definitive for the dispersing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of quality monitoring and control of printing processes are known in the graphics industry. One of the measuring methods used in this case is color measurement by means of an analysis of the spectral distribution of the light reflected from a printed product. Known are measuring systems for a spectral measurement of translucent printed products which measure individual measuring positions.
From DE 10 2006 015 375.8-52 an apparatus is known for measuring a spectral distribution of the reflectance value of a section of a printed product produced with a printing device. Apparatus which measure spectrally resolve the spectrum of the reflected light in bandwidths of, for example, 20 or fewer nanometers and use these to determine the associated reflectance values. From the reflectance values, various characteristic color values can subsequently be derived.
The invention is based on the object of configuring an apparatus for measuring a spectral distribution of a section of a printed product produced with a translucent printing device more economically and more compactly with the same or improved measurement quality.